User talk:Nisshou
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Shiratori Cullen! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Baroque page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 14:32, June 16, 2011 Hakuya seems interesting, though why Sasuke? Madara'd made for better.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 01:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Persona used Hideyoshi but I still use him O.O--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 01:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Fenix, I asked you this before on Bleach Fan Fiction, but could you delete all my characters there, please? And welcome, I hope you enjoy your time here. If you need anything, just ask. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Fenix, thanks for explaining that about the deletion. In Hakuya's infobox, I would remove "Caster Magic", as it gives the impression that he knows every single Caster Magic. "While normally calm and relaxed this all changes when you threaten someone he's sworn to protect." -I personally would change the "you threaten" to "someone threatens". I personally believe using "you" in a non-story article looks odd, and we both know that you are a very skilled writer. Also, you may wanna specify which style of Re-Equip he uses, such as "The Knight" (Erza, obviously, which summons weapons and armour) or "The Gunner" (Bisca, which summons...guns). Ash just told me that it's impossible to know more than one style, so you should specify what style he uses. You can use any fanon style if you get permission, though. Also, you don't need to use "magic users". Just say "mages", as that's what the series calls them. As for "he is the youngest member to become a magic user", just say "he is the youngest member to learn the principles of magic" or something. Also, you can change "sage" to "S-Class Mage", unless it's part of your storyline. Also, is the Skeletal Armour his legendary armour? Other than that, nice job. Great to have you here :) [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Fenix, I just noticed on your user page, it says "Currently I am an admin on this wikia". Maybe you should remove that or something. Also, why'd you change Hakuya's name? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. Troll, huh. Well, I'll be ready to block him if he gets troublesome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually given that he's done it before and might do it again. Should I just block him now? I mean, I don't want him messing with pages and what not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) True. Alright, you've been on wikis far longer then I have and all that jazz. Would you ban him? (i'm honestly in need of advice) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. I'll give him 3 days then, if it's not fixed then it's deleted and he's banned since it's spam, ignoring an admin, and he has a history of trolling on other sites anyhow. Thanks for the advice. man, much appreciated. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Dark-Vapor Demon Slayer Magic Yo Niss. Just so you know, the Demon Slayer and Devil Slayer pages have been merged so all Demon Slayer pages must be renamed to Devil Slayer. Hence, Dark-Vapor Devil Slayer Magic. Great Achlus (talk) 23:11, August 2, 2017 (UTC)